Rare
Rare ist eine englische Spielefirma, die 1982 in Form von "Ultimate Play the Game" von den Brüdern Chris und Tim Stamper gegründet wurde. Zur Zeit wird die Firma von Craig Duncan geleitet und ist First Party Entwickler von Microsoft. Geschichte thumb|Das Rare-Logo heute Ultimate Play the Game 1982 wurde Ultimate Play the Game von den Brüdern Chris und Tim Stamper gegründet. Ultimate Play the Game veröffentlichte Spiele für das ZX Spectrum oder dem Commodore 64. Ihr erstes Spiel war Jetpac, welches auch in Donkey Kong 64 enthalten ist, im Jahre 1983. Das Spiel hat sich 300.000 Mal verkauft, was ein Erfolg ist bei 1 Million ZX Spectrum Konsolen. Es folgten im selben Jahr Spiele wie Pssst, Cookie, Lunar Jetman und Atic Atac. 1984 wurden 4 Spiele veröffentlicht, darunter 3 Sabreman Spiele – Sabrewulf, Underwurlde & Knight Lore. Alle Spiele haben sich gut verkauft und gute Kritiken bekommen. 1985 war Ultimate Play the Game der Top Entwickler auf dem ZX Spectrum. Es folgten Spiele, wie Alien 8 und man veröffentlichte Spiele auf dem Commodore 64, die allerdings nicht gut angekommen sind. Blackwyche, The Staff of Karnath oder Outlaws sind für die Konsole erschienen. Ende 1985 haben die Stampers alles auf dem ZX Spectrum erreicht und haben Ultimate Play the Game an US Gold verkauft. 1985 wurde dann Rare gegründet und sie sahen ihre Zukunft beim NES und fingen an mit dem Gerät zu Experimentieren. 1988 kaufte Rare Ultimate Play the Game zurück von US Gold. Bei Nintendo Nachdem Rare zuerst für diverse Heimcomputer Spiele entwickelte, entschlossen sie sich, für Konsolen zu entwickeln. Der Anfang wurde bei Nintendo auf dem NES gemacht. Die Stampers entwickelten NES Spiele zurück, um das Gerät und die Programmierung auf dem NES zu lernen, ohne Anleitung und der Hilfe von Nintendo. In der Folge präsentierten die Stampers Nintendo ihre Spieldemos, etwas was kein westlicher Entwickler zuvor gemacht hat. Nintendo war so beeindruckt, dass sie die Stampers sofort als Third Party Entwickler einstellten, sowie haben sie den Stamper’s ein uneingeschränktes Budget für die Entwicklung von NES Spielen zur Verfügung gestellt. Slalom war 1987 das erste NES Spiel von Rare und es folgten knapp 50 weitere Spiele in den nächsten 6 Jahren, darunter RC Pro-AM, Battletoads oder Lizenz Spiele wie WWF Wrestlemania Challenge. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt entwickelte Rare (bis zum 2. Jahr des Nintendo GameCubes) für diverse Nintendo Konsolen Spiele. Im Jahr 1994 hat sich Nintendo 49% der Anteile von Rare gesichert, sodass Rare von nun an Second Party Entwickler für Nintendo wurde. So wurde Donkey Kong Country das erste Spiel von Rare als Second Party Entwickler und konnte sich über 9 Millionen Mal verkaufen. Es folgten weitere erfolgreiche Spiele auf dem SNES mit Donkey Kong Country 2 und 3, sowie Killer Instinct. Auf dem N64 veröffentlichte Rare weitere Hits mit Killer Instinct Gold, Blastcorps und Diddy Kong Racing. 1997 hat Sony von dem Erfolg von Rare mitbekommen und hat 4 Entwickler abgeworben, die von fortan unter dem Namen Eightwonder Spiele für die Playstation entwickelten sollten. Ein paar Jahre später wurde das Studio geschlossen, ohne ein Spiel veröffentlicht zu haben. Im Sommer 1998 erschien dann das nächste Spiel vom Donkey Kong Country 1 & 2 Team: Banjo-Kazooie welches wieder ein Erfolg wurde. Bei anderen Teams waren zu der Zeit Jet Force Gemini, welches von einer Hälfte des Diddy Kong Racing Teams entwickelt wurde, die andere Hälfte arbeitete an Dinosaur Planet, welches 2002 unter dem Namen Star Fox Adventures veröffentlicht werden sollte. Teile des Donkey Kong Country 3 Teams haben zudem Donkey Kong 64 in Entwicklung gehabt und das Killer Instinct Team arbeitete an Conker. Während der Entwicklung von Perfect Dark verließen weitere 4 Entwickler Rare um Free Radical zugründen, die sich später mit der Time Splitters Reihe einen Namen gemacht haben. Im selben Jahr verließ auch Martin Hollis vom Perfect Dark Team Rare, um bei Nintendo an dem Gamecube zu arbeiten. Die Stampers verlangten vom Personal mehr als 100% und Arbeitstage von 9 – 24 Uhr waren damals bei Rare auch keine Seltenheit. Um den Verlust der Leute zu kompensieren, wurde das Team, welches an Killer Instinct 3 gearbeitet hat aufgelöst und dem Perfect Dark Team hinzugefügt. Mit Donkey Kong 64 konnte sich ein Spiel nochmal mit über 5 Millionen verkauften Spiele gut verkaufen. Spiele wie Jet Force Gemini,Perfect Dark, Mickey’s Speedway USA oder Banjo Tooie verkauften sich allerdings weniger gut. Im Geschäftsjahr 2001 machten Rare’s Spiele 9,5% von Nintendos Spieleverkäufen aus, ein Jahr später allerdings nur noch 1,5%. Zudem wurden Spiele immer teurer in der Herstellung und brauchten mehr Entwickler. Um 2001-2002 hatte Rare verschiedene Gamecube Spiele in Entwicklung und sollte Lücken im Lineup schließen. Das Donkey Kong 64 Team arbeitete an Kameo Elements of Power, das Banjo Tooie Team an Grabbed by the Ghoulies, das Jet Force Gemini Team an Donkey Kong Racing, Star Fox Adventures/ Dinosaur Planet war seit 1998 in Entwicklung gewesen. Das Conker Team hatte schon Conker’s Other Bad fur Day angefangen, ehe es pausiert wurde. Es wurde danachArc Angel, ein futuristischer Racer, vom Team angefangen ehe das Spiel gecancelt wurde. Das Perfect Dark Team hatte nach Fertigstellung einige Verluste zu verkraften. Ein Teil des Teams entwickelte Perfect Dark Zero, während der andere Teil, später mit dem Arc Angel Team, ein MMO entwickelte. So waren viele verschiedene Gamecube Spiele in Entwicklung, aber keines wurde rechtzeitig im ersten Jahr fertig, da die Teams zu klein waren und man immer mehr Leute für die Entwicklung benötigte. So blieb Star Fox Adventures 2002 das einzige Gamecube Spiel von Rare. Kauf von Microsoft Nintendo hatte die Option die restlichen 51 % der Anteile von Rare aufzukaufen, diese Option wurde nun fällig, Nintendo ließ diese aber verstreichen und bat um 1 Jahr Aufschub. In dieser Zeit standen bei Nintendo personelle Veränderungen an. Howard Lincoln, Hiroshi Yamauchi oder Ken Lobb verließen Nintendo of Japan / America . Nach diesem Jahr hat Nintendo immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht, die restlichen Anteile aufzukaufen und so schaute sich Rare, gemäß der Vereinbarung, nach anderen Kandidaten um, die Nintendo’s Anteile aufkaufen sollten. So entstand ein Bieterkrieg zwischen Activision und Microsoft. Die Stampers haben die Belegschaft gefragt, welche Firma sie bevorzugen wollten. „Nintendo will uns nicht, außerdem war es unsicher, in welche Richtung sich Nintendo bewegt" gemäß Chris Seavor ( Designer von Conker) . Einige Entwickler haben dann Microsoft bevorzugt, andere hätten lieber Activision genommen, da man so auf allen Konsolen Spiele anbieten könne. Activision hätte den Deal beinahe mit 300 Millionen Dollar gewonnen, ehe Microsoft in letzter Sekunde 375 Millionen Dollar bot und Rare übernommen hat. Von den 375 Millionen flossen 49% in Nintendo’s Händen.Zudem erhielt Nintendo auch die Charaktere, die Rare für das Donkey Kong und Star Fox Universum erschaffen hat.Seitdem entwickelt Rare exklusiv für Microsoft Konsolen, wie Xbox, Xbox 360 oder Xbox One. Rare stellte in der Folge die Entwicklung an dem Gamecube Spiel Donkey Kong Racing ein und andere für den Gamecube in Entwicklung befindliche Spiele, wie Kameo Elements of Power, Perfect Dark Zero oder Grabbed by the Ghoulies wurden für Xbox oder Xbox 360 veröffentlicht. Bei Microsoft Rare entwickelte von nun an für Microsofts Konsolen, durften aber auch für Nintendo’s Handheld Konsolen weiter entwickeln. So veröffentlichten sie auf dem GBA die Donkey Kong Country Trilogie, mit neuen Inhalten, nochmals neu. Für ihre originalen IP’s gewannen sie THQ als Partner hinzu. Banjo Kazooie Grunty’s Rache erschien 2003, es folgten Sabrewulf und Mr. Pants, welches ursprünglich ein Donkey Kong Puzzle Spiel gewesen ist. Auch Banjo Pilot ging aus einem Donkey Kong Spiel heraus, vor dem Kauf war es als Diddy Kong Pilot für den GBA in Entwicklung gewesen. Während das Handheld Team noch für Nintendos Konsolen an Spielen arbeitete, arbeiten Rare’s große Teams an Xbox Spielen. Das Team, welches Donkey Kong Country 1&2, Banjo Kazooie und Tooie entwickelte, war für das erste Xbox Spiel verantwortlich – Grabbed by the Ghoulies. Das Spiel erschien Ende 2003, war allerdings ein finanzieller Flop und hat nur mittelmäßige Wertungen bekommen. Für die Xbox sollte dann noch ein 2. Rare Spiel erscheinen: Conker Live & Reloaded. Angefangen wurde das Spiel gleich nach dem Microsoft Deal. Chris Seavor ( Designer von Conker) wollte eine Art Team Fortress für die Xbox Entwickeln. Die Stampers schritten allerdings ein und haben einen Einzelspielmodus vorgeschrieben. Da Seavor keinen Nachfolger entwickeln wollte, haben die Conker’s Bad Fur Day neu aufgelegt. Microsoft wollte, dass das Spiel 2004 als Nachfolger auf die neue Xbox erscheinen soll, die 2005 erscheinen sollte. Seavor hat allerdings sein Veto eingelegt und so erschien Conker Live & Reloaded, wie schon auf dem N64, in den letzten Monaten einer Konsole. Auf der Xbox 360 sollte Rare richtig durchstarten. Die in Entwicklung befindeten Spiele Perfect Dark Zero, Kameo Elements of Power und Sabreman Stampede wurden ab Ende 2004 für die Xbox 360 entwickelt. Während Perfect Dark Zero und Kameo Elements of Power es zum Launch der Xbox 360 schafften, wurde das Sabreman Team, welches Donkey Kong Racing zu Sabreman umgebaut hat, aufgelöst, da das Kameo Team Entwickler brauchte. Perfect Dark Zero und Kameo haben gute Wertungen bekommen und konnten sich Vernünftig für ein Launch Spiel verkaufen. 2006 erschien nur 1 Spiel von Rare – Viva Pinata. Das Spiel kam gut an und wird als das beste Rare Spiel unter Microsoft angesehen. Zeitgleich erschien auch eine Cartoon Serie und 2 Jahre später erschien ein Nachfolger: Viva Pinata Trouble in Paradise, welches von den Verkaufszahlen enttäuschte. 2007 erschien ein Remake von Rare’s erstem Spiel JetPac unter dem Namen JetPac Refuelled, zudem durfte Rare auch für den Nintendo DS entwickeln und veröffentlichte Diddy Kong Racing DS, sowie ein Jahr später Viva Pinata Pocket Paradise. 2008 erschienen zudem die Xbox Avatare, eine Idee an der Rare schon vor der Veröffentlichung von Nintendo’s Miis gearbeitet hat, zum anderen erschien Banjo Kazooie Schraube Locker, vom selben Team, welches zuvor Viva Pinata, Grabbed by the Ghoulies, Banjo Tooie / Kazooie entwickelt hat. Da Banjo Kazooie ein anderes Gameplay rund um Fahrzeuge bot, kam das Spiel bei den alten Fans nicht gut an. Bei den Kritiker konnte Schraube Locker auch gute Wertungen einfahren – nur die Verkaufszahlen waren wieder einmal enttäuschend. 2009 wurde das Studio umstrukturiert aufgrund mangelnder Erfolge. Im Zuge dessen mussten langjährige Rare Entwickler, wie David Wise oder Chris Tilston das Studio verlassen. Von nun an entwickelt das Studio Spiele für Microsofts Kinect Kamera. Während das Studio neue Wege ging, veröffentlichte man 2008/09/10 Neuauflagen von Banjo Kazooie / Banjo Tooie und Perfect Dark. 2010 erschien Rare’s erstes Kinect Spiel: Kinect Sports. Rare hatte schon in der Vergangenheit mit Bewegungssteuerung expermentiert, siehe Power Glove auf dem NES, Diddy Kong Pilot auf dem GBA oder The Fast & Furriest Prototype mit der Xbox Live Vision Kamera. Kinect Sports konnte sich über 6 Millionen Mal verkaufen und war das erfolgreichste Spiel seit einem Bond Shooter aus dem Jahre 97. Die alten Fans waren jedoch weniger begeistert. 2011 erschien Kinect Sports Season 2 und auch dieses Spiel verkaufte sich gut. Rare schien ein neues Publikum erreicht zu haben. Hinter den Kulissen mussten weitere alte Rare Entwickler aus der Nintendo Zeit das Studio verlassen. So haben von 2009 – 2011 51 alte Entwickler das Studio verlassen. 2013 erschien Killer Instinct 3 für Microsofts neuer Xbox One. Hier hatte Rare eine beratene Rolle und das Spiel selber wurde unter der Leitung von Ken Lobb von einem anderen Studio entwickelt. 2014 erschien Kinect Sports Rivals für die Xbox One zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Kinect schon vernachlässig wurde. Entsprechend vielen auch die Verkaufszahlen aus und weitere Mitarbeiter mussten Rare verlassen. Ein Teil der entlassenen Mitarbeiter hat dann Playtonic Games gegründet. 2015 wurde Rare 30 Jahre alt und zur Feier erschien das Spiel Rare Replay, eine Sammlung von 30 Spielen für 30€. 2018 erschien das Online Spiel Sea of Thieves, welches gemischte Wertungen erhielt. Jedoch konnte sich kein Rare Spiel im ersten Monat häufiger Verkaufen als Sea of Thieves. In der ersten Woche spielten schon 2 Millionen Leute das Spiel. Merkmale * Meist hoher Umfang (Banjo Kazooie und Tooie, Donkey Kong 64) * Humorvoll (Conker) * Grafisch meist hervorragend (Starfox Adventures, Conker Live and Reloaded) Rare-Figuren Diese Charakter wurden von Rare erfunden und an Nintendo verkauft: * Diddy Kong * Tiny Kong * Lanky Kong * Chunky Kong * K. Lumsy * Snide * Bananenfeen * Krystal(StarFox-Serie) Maskottchen: * Banjo & Kazooie * Conker Rare-Games Hier einige Games von Rare: NES: * Battletoads * Snake Rattle 'n' Roll * Captain Skyhawk * Cobra Triangle * R.C. Pro-Am 2 Game Boy/Game Boy Color: * Battletoads 2 * Donkey Kong Land-Serie * Conker´s Pocket Tales * Mickey´s Racing Adventure * Mickey´s Speedway USA * Donkey Kong Country * Perfect Dark * Killer Instinct Super Nintendo * Donkey Kong Country-Serie * Killer Instinct * Battletoads in Battlemaniacs * Ken Griffey Jr.'s Winning Run Nintendo 64 * Blast Corps * Killer Instinct Gold * Diddy Kong Racing * Banjo-Kazooie * Jet Force Gemini * Donkey Kong 64 * Mickey´s Speedway USA * Banjo-Tooie * Perfect Dark * Conker´s Bad Fur Day(aufgrund des schwarzen Humors von THQ veröffentlicht) Game Boy Advance * Donkey Kong Country-Serie(Neuauflagen) * Sabre Wulf(von THQ veröffentlicht) * Banjo-Kazooie:Grunty´s Rache(von THQ veröffentlicht) * Banjo-Pilot(von THQ veröffentlicht) * Its Mr. Pants ( von THQ veröffentlicht) Nintendo GameCube * StarFox Adventures(sollte zuerst für das N64 unter dem Namen Dinosaur Planet erscheinen) Nintendo DS * Diddy Kong Racing DS * Viva Pinata DS(von THQ veröffentlicht) es:Rare en:Rare fi:Rare, Ltd. Kategorie:Unternehmen Kategorie:Keine Infobox